Won't Be Home Again
by DemonGirl-Setsuna
Summary: Naraku casts a spell on InuYasha, making him think his friends have abandoned him. Becoming extremely depressed, and does what his friends never thought he’d do, takes the easy way out of life. A songfic. Rated for blood.
1. Part 1

_**Won't Be Home Again**_

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Full Summary-

Naraku casts a spell on InuYasha, making him think his friends have abandoned him. Becoming extremely depressed, and does what his friends never thought he'd do, takes the easy way out of life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

A friend (who is also a fellow fan-fiction writer) dared me to write a story where a main character dies, but doesn't come back; ex. reincarnated, put into a state of suspended-animation, it had been a dream, or revived (Ex. Kikyo), so I accepted her challenge!

Also, I'm in a rather sadistic mood at the moment; a result from not getting enough sleep, and InuYasha turns out to be my unfortunate victim in all this.

I had to break this into 2 parts, only because it was so long! (The song-fic is in part 2!)

Here is part 1!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1

----------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Naraku!", InuYasha shouts, cutting down on of Naraku's minions, "Fight me!"

Naraku ignores the hanyou's challenge, standing on a cliff draped in a bamboon-pelt laughing as InuYasha and his friends struggled against his minions.

"Don't ignore me, you bastard!", InuYasha yells, as he leaps over the minion standing in his way and lifts his sword above his head; prepared to slice Naraku down the middle, as he came down at his enemy.

Suddenly, one of Naraku's tentacle-hands shoots out from underneath the pelt, grabbing InuYasha by the neck.

"Ugh…!", InuYasha chokes, struggling to get his throat out of Naraku's vice-grip.

"You've been a pain in my ass for far too long, InuYasha", Naraku hisses, pulling InuYasha closer to his body.

InuYasha tries to strike out at Naraku with his claws, but Naraku saw the attack coming and quickly squeezes the trapped hanyou's neck.

"Agh…!", he screams out, squeezing his eyes shut in pain, his attack forgotten among the pain.

"Killing you now would give me no pleasure, only because I have other plans for you", the evil demon chuckles.

"You…bas…bastard…", InuYasha chokes out.

Naraku pulls out a dagger from the inside of his pelt and drives it into the hanyou's abdomen, then grabs the injured hanyou by the chin.

"Owaru hazu no nai yoru ni yasashii wa

Hanaresu gite ta mune wo jiyuu to yonde ita

Kurai bansho ni dake hikaru mo no ga aru to", Naraku whispers into InuYasha's ear.

InuYasha tenses up, a gasp catches in his throat, his eyes glazing over as his vision blurs, then suddenly goes limp as his eyes close.

The fighting on the battle-ground stops, the demons that had been fighting, laid on the ground dead or dying, while Kagome, Sango and Miroku stared up in horror as InuYasha fell limp in Naraku's hand.

"Pathetic!", Naraku remarks, throwing InuYasha off to the side like a piece of trash, and vanishes.

"InuYasha!", Kagome screams, as InuYasha fell head first towards the ground.

Kirara; a two-tailed cat demon, catches the teenage hanyou on her back, the blood from the wound in his abdomen slowly staining her off-white fur.

Kagome gathers the dog-hanyou into her arms and cradles his head close to her chest.

"InuYasha…", she whispers to him.

Sweat begins to form on his face, his breathing breaks into pants.

"Let's get him to Kaede, he might have been poisoned", Miroku says.

Kagome mutely nods.

Sango and Miroku carefully load InuYasha back onto Kirara's back as Kagome sat behind the hanyou to hold him on. They head on their way.

-------------------------

**An Hour Later…**

**At Kaede's Hut…**

Kaede finishes tying the white bandage that wrapped completely around InuYasha's torso several times, a cold, damp cloth had been placed on his forehead by Kagome.

"What's wrong with him, Lady Kaede?", Miroku asks.

"I have no idea", the elderly woman replies, "But I know it is not poison".

"What do you mean?", Sango questions.

"I could find no traces of poison in his body".

"Then what is causing his pain?", Kagome shouts.

"I do not know", Kaede shakes her head.

----------------------------

**Hours Later…**

Everyone went to tend to their things, leaving Kagome alone to care for InuYasha.

"Please get better InuYasha", she whispers, cleaning the sweat from his brow.

Sweat was pouring off his face in buckets, his bandaged torso rising and falling with every breath.

"I need to get more water", she mutters to herself, standing up and heading out with the bucket.

InuYasha moans in his sleep as he begins to dream.

-------------------------------------------

**-InuYasha's Dream-**

InuYasha stood in a pitch black room, being unable to see or hear anything.

'_Where am I?_', he thinks, searching around, "Hello! Is there anybody here?", he shouts.

But no one responds.

"That's weird…", he mutters.

Suddenly, a spot of bright light opens up in the distance.

As he ran towards the light, he spots the shadowed figures of Sango and Miroku.

Before he could call out a greeting, they began to talk amongst themselves, he quietly listens.

"Do you think InuYasha will live?", Miroku asks.

"I hope so", Sango replies.

'_They believe in me_', he thinks.

"Only because I need him to avenge my family", Sango continues.

'_Huh?_', InuYasha silently gasps.

"After we kill Naraku, what should we do about the worthless hanyou?", Miroku questions.

"Let's kill him, and rid the world of his miserable existence", Sango suggests.

"I agree, with you Sango", Miroku says.

"What?", he gasps, but a little too loud.

Sango and Miroku turn towards the shocked hanyou.

"Oh InuYasha! How are you feeling?", Miroku asks in a innocently voice, as he steps towards him.

InuYasha backs away, staring at his friends in shocked disbelief at what they had said.

"What's wrong?", Sango questions.

InuYasha quickly turns and runs away, ignoring Sango and Miroku's calls for him to come back.

As he ran, a sharp stabbing pain throbbed in his heart, '_They were never my friends! They only pretended to be, so they could use me as their tool!_', he bitterly thinks, tears threatening to form in his eyes.

He collapses to his knees when he runs out of breath, his heart still aching.

Suddenly, the scent of Kagome passes by his nose.

"Kagome…", he whispers, forcing himself onto his feet and stumbles towards her scent.

He finds himself standing in the well clearing, Kagome stood besides the well, getting ready to leap in to return home.

"Kagome!", he joyfully calls, "Where are you going?", he gently asks.

Kagome turns towards him, looking very pissed.

"Kagome, what's wrong?", he questions.

"Nothing…", she bitterly says.

"So, where are you going?"

"I'm going home!", she angrily shouts, "And I don't want you following me, you jerk!"

InuYasha was taken aback by her outburst, "What ever I said or did wrong, I apologize", he says, "But if you still want to leave to cool off and have some space away from me…".

Kagome coldly glares at him.

"Please allow me to tell you some before you go".

"What is it?", she coldly asks.

"I want to tell you that I love you, more than I loved Kikyo", he replies, blushing because he revealed his true emotions.

Kagome suddenly starts laughing like he was crazy.

"What's so funny?", he asks, completely confused as to why she was laughing, "Don't you love me?"

"Love you?", she laughs, "How could I love a pathetic and worthless hanyou like you!", she mocks.

InuYasha felt his heart skip a beat and his blood turn to ice at her reply.

"Love you, what a joke!", Kagome exclaims, vanishing into the well.

He fell to his knees, shock disbelief plastered on his face as tears began to brim his eyes.

"She…she doesn't love…me…", whispers, as his tears stream down his cheeks.

He could feel his body shrinking in size, his strength leaving, his fingers becoming short, his sharp claws softening to become harmless, he felt the prayer-beads around his neck vanish, and a feeling of great sadness wash over him.

InuYasha glances up and sees the body of his mother crumpled on the ground.

"Mother!", his young 5 year old voice cries out, as he runs to her side on his short legs, "Mother!", he cries, shaking her shoulder.

He quickly pulls his hands back when they came in contact with something wet, he looks at the palms of his hands to find them covered in a sticky red liquid; blood.

His gold eyes widen in horror.

"Lady Izayoi!", a man calls out.

One of InuYasha's ears swivel towards the voice, but he doesn't return the call, wanting as much time with his mother as he could. Felling himself go numb, as his body starts trembling.

"I found, Lady Izayoi!", another man calls to his partner.

"Oh look, the thing is here too", the man's partner whispers.

"The hanyou is so heartless, not shedding a tear for his mother's death".

"Why did Lady Izayoi have to give birth to it and disgrace her family?"

"It's the hanyou's fault Lady Izayoi died, protecting it from the demons that wanted to end it's existence".

"If she hadn't given birth to it, this would have never happened!"

"If it had never been born!", his friend agrees.

"If it had never been born…", the voice echoes.

InuYasha covers his ears, trying to block out the voice.

"If it had never been born…".

Suddenly, InuYasha finds himself in a pure white room, but he no longer cared where he was.

He was kneeled on the floor, his gold eyes staring; unseeing, at the floor in front of him.

"You see, no one cares for you", a man's voice says, "Except, maybe your mother, but she's dead".

InuYasha continues staring at the floor, unblinking.

"Nobody wants you! You're a joke to them!", the man continues.

"I'm unwanted…", InuYasha mutters.

"That's right! No one wants you!"

"I'm not wanted…!", InuYasha sobs, curling up into a fetal-position.

"You're all alone", the man mocks.

Tears stream from InuYasha's closed eyes.

"You are not loved!"

"I'm not loved…I'm alone…", he whispers to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

That was the end of Part 1!

Continue to Part 2, for the song-fic conclusion of 'Won't Be Home Again'!

Catch you readers in Part 2!


	2. Part 2

_**Won't Be Home Again**_

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Welcome back!

As I explained in Part 1, I had to break this into two parts because it was so long.

Plus, with it this way, you won't have to read to almost the end to get the song-fic!

It's right below this author's note!

So, without further delay!

Here is Part 2 of 'Won't Be Home Again'!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or 'Evanescence' or their song 'Missing'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2

-------------------------------------------

InuYasha slowly opens his eyes and sits up as he looks around the hut.

'_Kaede's hut…_', he thinks.

His gold eyes that normally burned with the fire of the will to survive, were dull and worn like old tarnished gold, like he lost all hope.

He looks down at his hand, '_I'm a burden on everyone_', he mentally says, '_I can no longer burden them_'.

-----------------------------

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_----------------------------------_

Kagome walks back into the hut, a bucket full of water in her arms.

Suddenly, she drops the bucket; spilling the water all over the floor, when she finds InuYasha missing from the futon.

"Kagome, what was that noise?", Sango asks, running in.

"What's wrong?", Miroku questions.

"InuYasha has gone missing", she replies.

-------------------------------

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

_-------------------------------------_

InuYasha stumbles through the forest, leaning on his tetsusaiga for support.

"Everyone; a year from now, would have forgotten me by then", he mutters, "I'll just be a partial memory they'll remember from time to time".

-------------------------------

_You won't cry for my absence, I know-_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant…?_

_Am I so insignificant…?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_----------------------------------_

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stare at the empty futon.

"Where could he have gone?", Kagome worriedly wonders.

"What's this?", Miroku asks, picking up a piece of paper.

"It looks like a note!", Sango says.

"What does it say?"

"It says:

Dear. Everyone,

I've come to realize, that on one has cared for my existence; that I'm unwanted by everyone.

So I'm going to end the pain and my burden on everyone.

To Kagome; I love you with all my heart and I know you will never return my feelings.

If you all have a little kindness to give me a proper burial, you'll find my body under the sacred tree.

I know you won't be missing me!

From,

InuYasha", Miroku reads.

Kagome runs from the hut, '_He's planning on killing himself!_', she thinks.

"Kagome!", Sango calls out.

--------------------------------

_Even through I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Through I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_-------------------------------------_

InuYasha sits among the sacred tree's roots, enjoying his last moments, before he ends his suffering.

"No one's coming to stop me…", he whispers, "Just as I thought, no one cares…".

----------------------

**Meanwhile…**

Kagome ran as fast as she can, ignoring the pain in her sides.

"Please don't let me get there too late…", she pants.

--------------------------------

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

"_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_------------------------------------_

"Once me deed is done, I'll never return to Kaede's village again", InuYasha whispers, "I'm going to miss Kagome's babbling when she's embarrassed. I hope she'll at least miss me a little".

------------------------------

_Even through I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Through I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_-----------------------------------_

InuYasha slowly brings his left hand up to his neck, feeling his blood pulsing through his veins, he tightly grips the tetsusaiga in his right hand.

'_I won't need my demon-blood to save my life_', he thinks.

He slowly pushes his claws into his neck, wincing as he does, feeling thin streams of his blood flowing down his chest.

-----------------------------

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_----------------------------------_

He slightly moves his fingers inward towards his palm, severing the precious blood-vessels and allowing his blood to flow out like a river.

"There is no turning back now…", he mutters, beginning to grow light-headed, as he puts his blood-covered hand down, "You don't love me, do you Kagome?"

-----------------------------

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…_

_---------------------------------_

"Kagome…", he whispers, his vision blurring in and out of focus, "Even if I close my eyes and open them again, you wouldn't be standing in front of me…", he says to himself, closing his gold eyes.

"You won't miss me, will…", he says, opening his eyes again, "…you…", he trails off.

Kagome stands there hunched over, bracing her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"…Kagome…", he gasps.

---------------------------

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_--------------------------------_

"InuYasha…", Kagome says, walking towards him, '_Please don't let me be too late!_', she prays.

InuYasha struggles to his feet and clumsily stumbles towards Kagome, his free flowing blood creating a trail of blood-puddles under and behind him.

Kagome gasps at the amount of blood covering his chest and the ground, and how pale his skin was.

Suddenly, InuYasha trips; his strength to move his feet gone, and Kagome runs forward and catches him, cradling his head to her chest.

----------------------------

_Though I'd die to know you love,_

_I'm all alone._

_--------------------------------_

Kagome absently starts stroking his silvery-white hair, tears beginning to brim her brown eyes.

'_I'm too late…_', she thinks, stroking his cold cheek.

"Kagome…", he weakly whispers.

"Yes, InuYasha?", she asks.

"Are you…really here…?", he weakly questions, trying to open his eyes; only barely able to open them a crack.

"Yes, I am", she replies, her tears breaking loose and falling onto his face.

"Why…are you…crying…?", he says, a small stream of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

"Because I love you, InuYasha…", she sobs, leaning in and hesitantly brushing her lips against his blood-coated lips, then deepens the kiss, tasting his blood in her mouth.

'_She does love me!_', he thinks, tears starting to stream down his cheeks, '_Oh god! What have I done?_', he screams in his head as his vision fades to black and he feels nothing, and he breathes no more.

"InuYasha…?", she asks, as he limply fell from her lips.

------------------------------

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_-----------------------------------_

**An Hour Later…**

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede find Kagome sobbing and crying on the chest of a cold, dead InuYasha, her clothes and skin stained with his blood.

"Please, InuYasha… Open your eyes… You can't be dead…", Kagome sobs, "I love you, and I'll miss you, my love…", were her last words as she fell asleep on his chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

(Is trying to contain her tears) I can't believe I wrote this!

Well, the friend who challenged me to write this, read it when it was still on paper; before I had typed it up, and she normally finds InuYasha annoying and she dislikes him, but after she read it, she was upset at his death and appreciated InuYasha being alive, and told me to never write anything like this again!

Catch you readers in my other stories!


End file.
